board8fandomcom-20200216-history
CYOA: You are in a battle to the death
"You are in a battle to the death" is a CYOA by Bonetail basher That is quickly becoming popular. It is based off of The World Ends With You. ---- Day One ---- You have woken up dazed in a busy city street. You don't know what has just happened. You look around, and you figure out you are in Washington D.C You get a call on your cell... It says "Reach The Washington Monument You Have 60 Minutes." A sudden pain hits your hand. You look down at it. And there's a number there. Your hand says "60:00" on it. What do you do? A. Freak Out B. Go to the Washington Monument C. Think to yourself D. Ask someone where you are You freak out. You don't know what to do, why you are here, or what you're doing. Suddenly, a girl comes up to you. "Pact WIth me!" she says. What do you say back? A. "..." B. "Uhh... okay." C. "What?" D. "uhh. No?" You decline her question. "Please!" She yells. "I don't want to be erased!" She is definantley crazy. She shows you her hand. Like yours, hers has a time on it. Unlike yours however, hers says "05:00" Five Minutes. You say: A. "I said no." B. "Uhh Fine!" C. "What is going on!?" D: say nothing and check your time. You say nothing and check your own time. Now it says 56:53 and is slowly counting down. Her hand now says 04:12 and is going down as well. You: A. Accept the pact B. Decline the pact C. Mull it over D. Run away. You decline the pact. She decides you are hopeless and runs. You: A. Follow her. Maybe you'll find out what's happening B. Run the opposite way C. Go to the monument D. Yell "Wait!" and make the pact. You run the opposite way. You don't know why she asked you for a "Pact" but you declined, and there is nothing you can do. Suddenly, a man yells "NO!" through strained breath. I see his Time go from "00:01" to "OVER" and the man dissipates in a pixelated-like red and black void. '' is this what happens when your time runs out?'' you think? You look down at your Time: "45:36" You need to get to the monument. You realize this now. A. Run to the monument B. Run to the girl C. Run to find someone You run to the Monument. Along the way, you run into a wall. But there was no wall there. You try to walk towards the Monument again,but an invisible wall somehow blocks your path. A person in a red Hoodie says: "Pact not established. Admittance denied. A. Find the girl B: Find someone C. Talk to the person in the red hoodie D. Run in the opposite direction. You try to find someone. But who? You see 4 people with timers Which one? A. A Man in a business suit and tie. B. A boy of about 16, riding a skateboard C. A girl of about 13, walking D. A boy of about 15, sitting on a bench You choose to approach the 13 year old girl. She looks at you and says: "I know what you want." "What do you mean?' you answer back "You want a pact. And I have to accept." She shows you her hand. It reads "06:41" "Okay." A ring of light surrounds both of you. Your timers reset to 60 minutes. You now have a pact with this girl. A. Ask for her name B. Go towards the Monument C. Ask what's going on You go towards the Monument that is stated in the mission mail. Your partner following behind you. You reach the wall. The person in the red hoodie notices your partnr and lets you pass. you're almost there. The monument is right there. You approach it, touch it, and you black out. Day One: Concluded Day Two ---- You and your partner wake up. Still in D.C. This isn't a dream. You look at your phone. It's been a day! What just happened? Your partner gets up and walks around, not straying too far from you. A. ask what's going on B. Ask for your partner's name C. Look at your hand D. Sit down, and go back to sleep You ask your partner what's going on. "You don't know?" she says. "Ask me anything. What do you want to know?" A. Where are we? B. Why are we here? C. Who are you? D. What was that timer? You ask why you are here. "I don't know" She replies. "All I know is not to get erased. And I don't know what happens after that. We have to stick together and win this... To get out... Is there anything else you don't know?" She dismisses the sadness and grins at you. She certainly has a lot of optimism. ' A. Who are you?' B. Where are we? C. What was that timer D. No, that's it. You decide that you want to learn more about your partner. "Who Are you?" You ask. "Me? I'm Isabelle, But just call me Izzy. Born in D.C, moved to Richmond... And now I'm back here. But I still don't know why... So, anything else?" A. Where are we? B. What was that Timer? C. No, that's it You decide to not ask any more questions. Just then, both your and Izzy's cell rings. "The mission." She says. She opens her cell phone. "Assassinate the president of the statue. You have 180 minutes." The sharp pain hits your arm again. The timer. "President?!" You exclaim. "We are supposed to kill the damn president?!" "No." She answers. "The president can't see us. We are in a separate D.C from everyone who doesn't have a timer. It means something else... but what? So, where to go?" A. Washington monument B. White house C. Lincoln Memorial D. The hill overlooking the White House You decide to go to the Lincoln memorial. "It says soething about a statue right?" You say. "Sounds like a plan." You start to walk toward the memorial when you run into another invisible wall. "...What the ****?" You mumble to yourself. "want past this wall?" Someone says behind you. You turn. It is someone in another red hoodie. Who are these people? "Defeat 2 Noise. Remember, your clock is ticking." "Noise? What do you mean!?" You ask. "Creatures that attack players. Stay on your guard!" Izzy exclaims "You have your player pin, right?" "Player.. Pin?" "Check your Pocket!" ' A. Check your pocket' B. Ask why. C. Ask what a player pin is You check your pocket. And to your surprise there is 5 objects in there! You take them out and see 5 pins. One has a skull on it. Another has a picture of fire. One more has a strange gray slash line on it. Another has a yellow Hadoken-like thing. One last one has a huge icicle on it. ' A. Ask Izzy what the skull one is.' B. Ask Izzy what the slash one is. C. Ask Izzy what the Fire one is. D. Ask Izzy what the yellow bullet one is. E. Ask Izzy what the icicle one is. "What's this skull pin?" "That's your player pin." She says. "You can scan people with it." "Scan...?" "Press it." You press it. Everything goes blue. You can... You can read everyone's thoughts! "See?" "Wow..." now I know it... I am crazy. all this is crazy. Just then, while you are scanning for a second time, a strange orb with a symbol on it attacks you. "WHAT!" You exclaim. You are warped to another street and there seems to be a large bear in front of you two. "These are noise" Izzy says "But this is a tough one... But I have you right?" She smiles at you. "Uhh... okay." (Creator's note here, these next two fights largely served no purpose at all, and had a really crappy battle system to go along with it, I'll just say that our heroes won.) "Well, glad that's over..." You say, as you look at your hand "but it took way too long. we only have 40 minutes left." "We can get through the wall now though!" Izzy answers "Let's just hope it was the right place." You approach the wall, and it disappears. You continue. You come the the Lincoln Memorial, and you come to the giant statue. "Now what?" she asks. A. Scan B. Look around C. look at the statue of our 16th president D. Leave You look around. "Not much to see here..." You say. "Wait." Izzy says. "Look over there." You see a man on a rug, with stuff all around him. "Must be a shop.'' ' A. Buy something' B. Continue looking You approach the shop. "Ahh, yes, what would you need?" the shopkeeper asks as you come near. 649 ¥ A. Love Me Tether Pin (550 ¥) B. Leave (Yes, I actually went through all the pin costs. This is all they could buy.) You leave the shop. A. Look around some more B. Scan C. Look at the statue. You decide to Scan. To your surprise, you can scan the statue!. But there's something more there. Upon further investigation, you realize there is a gigantic noise symbol there! A. Approach it. B. Back away You Look at your hand. "Twenty Minutes. If we want to get this done, we have to do it fast." "Then let's do it." A. Fight B. Go back to the shop. " Back, are we?" The shopkeeper asks as you come near. "What do you need?" 559 ¥ A. Love Me Tether Pin (550 ¥) B. Leave "Now what does this do?" You ask. "The love Me Tether slows down enemies, so they can only move once every 2 turns. It only lasts for 5 turns though." Izzy says. "I was... studying up on the pins on day one. I wanted to know all of them." "Fine. We'll take it." "Wonderful!" The shopkeeper says. "Have a nice day." A. Test it out in the form of fighting B. Go to that huge noise symbol again. (So they fought again, with an even worse kind of battle system this time. this battle didn't serve much purpose either... It wasn't until Day 3 that I got a good system going.) "that was annoying" You say. "But necessary I guess..." "Do we still need to fight? we only have so much time left you know." "I think we're" A. Done Fighting. let's use this ¥. B. Done Fighting. Let's go to that huge symbol again. C. Not done fighting. You decide to go back to that huge noise symbol. "Are you ready?" she asks, a look of concern on her face. "Of course. Why? are you?" "Umm, yeah, sure." She puts on a serious face and whispers something to herself. You scan and approach the giant symbol. (Now, I designed this fight so that they'd lose, I'll just show you the final screen.) Giant Noise: 110/200 HP Giant Noise can't attack this turn! You and Izzy: 10/170 It is Izzy's turn. You attack, weakening the Noise one last time. It attacks you, and everything goes black... ' Day two: Concluded.' Day Three ---- "Hey, buddy, you awake?" You slowly open your eyes. everything aches around your body, and your vision is fuzzy. You start to slowly see the outline of a man in front of you. "Good." he says. "Now..." "Wait." You say. "Where am I" It hurts to speak. You keep your sentences short and sweet. "At my Cafe." He says, with a hint of joke in his voice, he adds, "You really got beat up out there." "Out where? What happened?!" "You approached a Deity Noise. That's never a good Idea." "..." You have nothing to say at this point a wave of pain surges through your body. "Still hurt? I would expect so. You almost died..." He starts to get serious. "That's more than I can say for the girl though..." "The... You mean..." "Your Partner? Yes. There was nothing she could do." "She's not... dead is she?" "No. She isn't. Before she was erased, I used her Player's Pin, and fused her into it." he throws you a pin."Protect that pin. You need it." A. "Need it? Why?" B. "What do you mean?" C. "Why am I still alive?" D. Go back to sleep. You ask why you were alive. "I don't know." he says. "I guess you just held on a little more. But who am I to say? You were there." ' A. "Who ''are you anyway?"' B. "What is this pin?" C. Go back asleep. "So, who ''are You anyway?" "Think of me as a guardian of the players. I keep things fair. That's all I'm saying." A. "So what is this pin?" B. Go back to sleep. "So what is this pin?" "That pin is your partner. Lose that, and you have to find another." "But how am I supposed to clear missions?" "You can't. you have to stay here. Just until we find something to do." "Something to do?! What if the mission comes?!" "If the mission comes, we can't do anything about it. we have to hope someone else clears it for you." A. "I don't want to go on charity!" B. "there has got to be something I can do..." C. Go back to sleep. "I don't want to go on charity here! This is Bull****!" "Listen, I don't like it either, but-" "But nothing!" You say. raging mad "Why am I here?!" You slam the pin onto the ground. It breaks. "What did you just do?!" he says "Now you're going to get erased!" "I'd rather be dead than be in this twisted piece of **** game anyway." "Listen... You are dead." the words strike you, You're Dead... ' A. WHAT?!' B. Leave in anger C. Say nothing D. Ask what happens now. "WHAT?!" You scream. "This is crazy, all of you are crazy!" "It's true" He says, "This game, all of this. If you win, you get bought back to life." "...I'm..." Your words come out feeble and worried. "d-dead" Izzy's words flash into your mind. "We're in a different D.C then they are. They can't see us." "How?" You say. "How did I die?" "Well, I don't know, you should know that." "No... I don't. I can't remember much." "Well, what's your name?" He asks, "I'll look you up on the obituaries." "I... I don't remember..." You say, surprised at the fact that you don't even know what your own name is. "Well, that's a problem..." He says, deep in thought. "But, anyway, you can call me Mr. Hanekoma, or Mr. H for short." He leaves the room. telling you to get some rest. He said in an hour you had to leave to find a partner, or else you'd get erased, and never come back. Izzy goes back into your mind... She knew something... Something you didn't. And now you'll never know. You killed her, and she will never go back to what she once was, whatever it was. A. Go back to sleep B. Climb out the window to look for a partner C. Call Mr. Hanekoma back in D. Try to repair the pin. You look at the broken pin laying on the ground, you try to repair it. But how? You look through the drawer on the other side of your bed and find 4 things. Some glue, A roll of tape, a hammer, and a Pin! You take the pin, it looks like it has a Soda can on it. You pocket it, thinking it might be useful What do you try to repair the pin with? A. The glue. maybe it'll fit together B. The tape. The glue would be too messy... C. The hammer. You don't care anymore. Might as well put the past behind you and destroy it. You decide to smash it with a hammer. You grab the hammer, and hit the pin, it breaks in to thousands of pieces. You walk back into bed, when the pin starts to shine, and give off a beam of light. The light dissipates, and nothing happens. You scoop up the pin pieces and throw them away. They are no use to you anymore. A. Sneak out through the window B. Walk out of the bedroom and into the rest of the Cafe. C. Go back to sleep D. Search the rest of the room. You decide to search the rest of the room. There is a small desk drawer to the right of the bed you have already checked in, another drawer on the desk that you haven't checked in, a clothing dresser, and under the bed. A. Dresser B. Under the bed C. The other drawer You check under the bed, there seems to be a few things under there, For one, there are countless dust bunnies and ghost turds under there, looks like someone doesn't vacuum. there seems to be a faint shadow in the middle of all of this mess, but you can't reach it without crawling under. ' A. Crawl under, what could it be?' B. Don't, it's probably something useless, besides, if Mr. H sees you all dusty, he'll suspect something. You crawl under the bed. It looks like there is tons of dust under there. You grab the small shadow, climb back out, and unwrap it from it's dusty covering. It's a key! You don't know what it's for though, but you pocket it anyway. You hear steps coming down the hallway. Crap. if he sees you covered in dust, he'll know something is going on. You run into the bed and fake being asleep. Mr. H comes in, and says, "I know you're faking it. get some sleep okay?" He leaves the room. A. Climb out the window B. Continue searching C. Try to find out what that key is for. You decide to continue searching. Mr. H seems to like popping in on you, so it looks like you can only check one more place, and then try to escape. You want to find a new partner as quickly as possible now. A. Dresser B. The other drawer You decide to check the dresser. There are 5 Drawers. Which ones will you look in? A. First B. Second C. Third D. Fourth E. Fifth You decide to look in the Fourth and Fifth drawers. The fourth one contains a pair of paints that will not fit you, and a shirt even more so. Under all of this however, there is a Pin. It seems to have ¥500 on it. looks like you can cash this in for some money. The fifth drawer contains some pairs of socks, and yet another Pin! The pin seems to be broken in three pieces however, and you threw away the tape and glue with those Pin Pieces earlier. This one seems to Have an M on it, but it is broken. Take it anyway? A. Yes B. No. You take the pin, despite it being broken. Who knows? It might become useful. Now to make your escape from this place. You don't want to be here anymore. You have a few possible exit routes. A. Through the (First Floor) window B. Sneak through the front door C. Something even more elaborate and complicated (You think it up.) (Gaddswell's Plan: Uh... let's go out the back door behind all the coffee making stuff. I know he's likely to be around there somewhere, so we gotta sneak under tables and stuff! Who knows, he might have something other than coffee lying around back there (like a brand new camera phone! >_>)) You decide to go out the back door of the Cafe. Mr. H is right there, seems to be brewing for a customer, you duck under a table, away from sight. He leaves the room, and the customer leaves a well. You sneak behind the counter. there are four drawers, you only have time for one though. A. First drawer B. Second drawer C. Third drawer D. Fourth drawer you open the third drawer, you see some coffee packets, and a ¥1000 pin, you take it. You rush to the door, open it, and run out, you are finally out! You can find a partner now. A pain hits your hand. 7 minutes. You have to find one NOW! You see a few people. A. A man with a business tie and suitcase B. A tall skinny Asian kid, he's about your age. C. A teenage girl with a sweater and hat D. A strong, stubborn looking teenage boy. You decide to go up to the dude in the suit. You ask for a pact. He thinks about it for a moment, and decides yes. You now have a new partner. Don't kill this one. He says his name is Henry, "And you are?" He asks. "I uhh, don't know..." "Well that could be a problem, we need to call you something," A. Fine what do you have in mind B. Uhhh, is that really necessary? "Uhh, is that necessary?" you ask. "Hmm, I guess not. I suppose It'll work out." "Good." A. By the way, what is the mission? B. What's in that case? C. Can you fight? D. So... Uhh... How did you get here? "By the way, what was the mission today" "Oh?" He looks at you with a slightly confused look. "Odd thing about that, we didn't get a mission today. Nothing." "No mission!? How?" "Hell if I know" He shrugs. "But that means that one day is down, and no stress!" "Hmm, I guess so." A. No more questions B. "What's in that case?" C. "Can you at least fight?" D. "So... Uhh... How did you get here? " "what's in that case anyway?" you ask. "Oh, this?" He pats the leather briefcase, "Just some stuff, I'll show you later," "Uhh, fine." A. no more questions. B. So, no mission today eh? C. can you fight at all? D. So, umm, how did you end up um.. playing? "Can you even fight?" You ask, "I can't really afford to lose anyone, you know?" "Well, I guess I can show you what's in this briefcase then," He bends down, and opens the case, in a small pocket, is a belt, a belt lined with a gun, bullets, mace, and a pin. "Whoa, you're loaded here!" You say, astonished at the man's sudden change in authority over you. "But, what's that pin?" "Ahh, that one, I could never use it," He picks it up. "A salesman yesterday sold it to me, along with one that heals you. The healing one got stolen by some noise, but this one is supposed to prolong the life of any healing pin in battle, so you can use it more." "That's perfect" You say, reaching into your pocket. "I have a healing pin here." "But, can you use it?" "Well, I could use any other pin before this one, and I'd expect this to work anyway." "Well here, have it, it's of no use to me anyway." ' A. Why do you have that weird belt?' B. So, what to do now? C. Do you know anything to do with this pin I found (broken in 3 pieces <_<) D. Want to have just one test fight, to see if these things work? "Well, why do you have that belt?" You ask, "Well, believe it or not, I used to be a guard for the President himself. That is, until something happened..." "Oh..." You say, not wanting to delve deeper, it's his business. "Well, should we go shop or something, looks like you have some money there." "Uhh, sure." You reach into your pocket, you have 9¥, plus the 500¥ pin that you can cash in. "509¥, You?" "1000¥, let's go."He puts the pins back into his pocket. "There are a few shops around here, which one should we go to?" A. That one near the Lincoln memorial B. one near the white house C. the gift shop near the square D. let's not shop. "Welcome!" The shopkeeper greets as you enter, "What'll you need?" ' A. Buy Pins' B. Buy Clothing C. Buy Food D. Sell Pins "Do you have any pins for sale?" You ask. "Sure, we have D+B, and Natural Puppy brands what'll it be?" 1,509¥ A. Ice Blow (1200¥) B. Earthshake (1000¥) C. Sexy D (350¥) D. Sexy + (800¥) E. Blown Kiss (1500¥) F. Happy Beam (1100¥) G. Natural Magnum (600¥) ' H. Cutie beam (950¥)' You buy the Cutie Beam. "What does this do?" You ask Henry "I don't know, Let's try it out sometime." "Umm... Sure." "Anything else?" the shopkeeper asks. A. Buy Pins B. Sell pins C. Buy Clothes D. Buy food E. Leave "Welcome to the food court" A clerk says as you walk in. 559¥ ' A. Burger (+2 attack for next battle) 500¥' B. Fries (+1 attack for next 2 battles) 500¥ C. Soda (+2 Def. and -1 Attack next battle.) 250¥ D. Diet soda (+1 Def. Next battle) 250¥ E. Leave. You buy the burger, and with no money left, leave. Who should receive the Burger? 1A. You 1B. Henry You get a call on your cell. "That's odd." You say. "I thought we had no mission today." "Maybe it's finally coming in?" You flip open your cell. "Well now.." You start, reading the message, "It says there are no partners anymore, but Parties. it says we have 15 minutes to find 2 more Partnerships to form a 6 person party with." The familiar pain hits your hand again, everyone around you grabbing their wrists to console it. "Well, Where do we start?" he asks. 2A. Just stay here, no use wasting time.' 2B Go by the square, lots of people over there.' 2C. Into the mall, could be people shopping for stuff there. You head over to the city square. There are tons of people there. Some are players, and some have already madep parties. A couple comes up to you. One is a girl of about 16-18, with a smile on her face, the other looks like an 18 year old boy who is staring at the sky with an I-Don't-Care look. The girl asks, "You probably know what we're here for, but... Party?" A. Yes B. No. You say no. The girl shows you her hand. "Please! I only have 2 minutes." You look at your own hand, you have 6 minutes 1A. Fine. 1B. No. If you chose 1B ' 2A. Stay in the square' 2B. Leave the square. You persist with No. She starts to run away and her partner follows. You see a few people still looking. A. A man around 20 with a woman of maybe 18. B. 2 13 year old boys C. 2 men around 18, with 2 boys around 15 D. Leave Square. You approach the couple. "Umm... Yeah." You start, slightly nervous. You don't really know what to say. Henry steps in. "What I think he's trying to say is that we need a pact now." he holds out his hand, showing the time there. "Well..." The woman starts. She looks at the man. "Adam, what do you think?" "I think we should take them." He shows you his hand, with only a few minutes left. "In case you forgot, Steph, we don't have all day either. We accept." The pact is solidified, and all of the timers reset to 10 minutes. "We need 2 more People," Adam says. "Who now? I only see 2 more pairs left." A. A man of about 17, with a boy around 15. B. 2 13 year old boys C. The original couple you turned down. You find the couple that you turned down a while ago. You look at your watch, they should still have time. You find them and run up to them. The woman is crying, then she sees you and runs up and asks one more time. "Please. I don't want to be erased. Not now." ' A. I accept.' B. I decline. You decide to Accept. The pact is now solidified, and you now have a party of six. Consisting of. You Henry Adam Stephanie and these two new people. They introduce themselves. The woman is Alexis, (She tells you to call her Lexi.) and the guy is Devon You all stand around awkwardly. "So, uhh, what now?" You break the silence. "I have an idea." Devon starts. "Let's fight a noise or two. I want to show you what I can do." "Ughh, Devon, you're such an ass." Lexi says. "Why fight now? We almost got erased as it is." A. Nah, I think it was a good idea. B. Yeah, you two need to rest for now. we can do some fighting later. "Yeah, you two need to rest for now. we can do some fighting later. " You say. You don't want to fight now. "Meh, fine." Devon says. He sits down on the curb, "So what do we do now?" "Well," Adam starts. "How much money do you have?" You all pool your money together. An even 1100. "Not a lot." You say. "What can we do with this?" "Wait, what pins do you guys have?" Henry says. "If you're so eager to fight, we need to know if you even can fight." They all show you their pins. You and Henry Heal (Heals 25% of your health, can be used 3 times.) Cutie Beam (Does 30 damage over 3 turns Cooldown of 4 turns. Not stackable) Pin Pieces. Adam and Stephanie Ice Blow: (Does 15 damage. 10% of freezing enemy. Cooldown of 2 turns) Onikiri: (Does 20 damage. Cannot miss. Cooldown of 2 turns) Izanami (does 10 damage to all enemies, Cooldown of 1 turn.) Devon and Lexi Thunder Rook: (35 damage, 50% accuracy. Cooldown of 3 turns.) Dope Line: (50 damage. Takes 2 turns, Cooldown of 4 turns.) Visionary Blend (Heals Party's HP fully. Cooldown of 3 Fights) "So?" Devon says. "That enough?" A. Yeah, let's fight! B. Hmm, I guess 1100 is enough to shop... C. No, we shouldn't fight. Or shop... D. Actually, lets wait until tomorrow, It's been a long day. (Here, we had another fight, this time with the battle system that actually worked. I'm really not posting the entire battle, I mean, what fun is a battle if all you're going to do is read it? I'll just give you the results.) Drops 500 Yen X3 Battle anytime (S) (Allows you to battle anytime you wish outside of battle or a building, by posting "Battle Noise") Status 100 EXP to next level -35 (Bear Noise) -35 (Bear Noise) -20 (wolf Noise) 10 EXP To next level (Now, we decided to fight again, so yeah, here are the results.) Drops 500 Yen 50 Yen Status 10 EXP to next level -20 (Wolf Noise) -10 (Frog Noise) LEVEL UP 130 EXP To next level What do you want to increase? A. Attack --> You and Henry --> Devon and Lexi ' --> Adam and Stephanie' B. Defense ' --> You and Henry' --> Devon and Lexi --> Adam and Stephanie C. HP --> You and Henry '--> Devon and Lexi' --> Adam and Stephanie Category:CYOA